The verbal thing comes and goes
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Jess no hablaba con todo el mundo. Estaba roto por dentro y pocos supieron verlo y ayudarlo. He aquí mi recopilación de momentos y destellos varios para comprender sus porqués y su relación con otros personajes. Re-exposición de ciertas escenas de la serie para aclarar los humos, sobre todo el que se obligaba a tragar para ahogarse más rápidamente. Rated por lenguaje, precaución.
1. Epifanía

Me ha pasado dos veces -con esta- en mi vida. Leyendo Harry Potter y viendo Gilmore Girls.

Se acaba y piensas: "Ha sido fantástico, pero ¿qué va a ser de mí ahora? ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi vida?"

El caso es que he terminado cambiando de opinión sobre todos y cada uno de los personajes de la serie desde que empecé a verla.

Porque maduran, conforme pasan las temporadas. Porque no solo las Lorelais de la serie son geniales. Adoro la importancia y la calidad de los personajes secundarios (de hecho, mi cuartelillo de preferidos lo son) y creo que tienen muchísimo más potencial del que les han otorgado en la pantalla.

Soy terriblemente fan de Jess Mariano, Emily Gilmore y Paris Geller.

Así que he decidido empezar a escribir un poco sobre ellos, para quitarme la espinita del corazón.

El título de este fic resume el porqué continúo escribiendo aunque no actualizando las historias que me pedís por review.

Gracias, de verdad, pero no controlo mi musa, ni la inspiración, ni lo de las palabras.

Lo siento... y mientras, para que no se haga tan larga la espera, si no habéis visto las Chicas Gilmore, ya sabéis.

OoOoO

Odiaba a su madre por enviarlo allí. A su tio por hacerle ir a esa cena. A quienes vivieran en esa casa por invitarlos a cenar. Y al mundo, en general.

Dios, en ese momento odiaba hasta los rayos de sol. Menos mal que ya había oscurecido.

El olor le inundó las fosas nasales. Olía jodidamente bien y tenía hambre, pero no iba a comer nada de lo que sirvieran como que su nombre era Jess Mariano.

Su pituitaria no terminaba de decidirse: o había muerto y estaba en el cielo o había llegado a la casa de Enrique VIII.

Luke volteó a verlo con seriedad.

-Compórtate, por favor.

Jess alzó una ceja, mientras su tío llamaba tres veces a la puerta inspirando profundamente y apretando los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea tensa. Desde dentro se escuchó un "¡ya voy!" y pasos, seguidos de una voz diferente a la primera, horrorizada:

-¡¿Y si no toma lácteos?!

Contuvo una sonrisa. ¿Luke le acababa de pedir que fuera educado porque se preocupaban por si era intolerante a la lactosa? El mundo se había vuelto loco, definitivamente.

Una mujer morena, de sonrisa sincera y ojos azules, abrió la puerta. Tenía los ojos bonitos, había que reconocérselo.

-Eh, justo a tiempo-Luke saludó con la mano. Jess sacudió la cabeza en su dirección, sin cambiar de posición, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones-. Sookie va a batir el récord de mayor cantidad de comida servida desde el Imperio Romano-confesó alzando las cejas como si el logro fuera interesante. A Luke se lo pareció.

-Suena bien.

-Seguro-añadió Jess, tratando de no sonar muy burlón.

-Bueno, pasad.

Y ahí estaba _esa_ mirada. Jess lo sabía.

Sabía que lo había invitado a entrar a su casa, pero que ya desconfiaba de él. Podía olerlo.

No evitó el contacto visual ni le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosa mientras se colaba con aire indiferente, pero curioso.

Su tío lo imitó, apurando unos instantes para hablar a solas con la mujer.

Al parecer, tal y como Jess se había imaginado sin conocerla siquiera, le gustaba. Y mucho. Luke era un tío de "mírame y no me toques"; poco contacto físico y menos interacción que él. Tenía que gustarle mucho para pedirle que se comportara e su casa e inclinarse así hacia ella.

-Siento mucho el retraso-se disculpó Luke, ajeno a todo lo que le tenía en mente su sobrino- Tuvimos un pequeño malentendido sobre la hora a la que debíamos salir...

-No pasa nada- sonrió con la voz la tal Lorelai-. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bueno, no va mal, pero...

Jess obligó a su cerebro a obviar la conversación de la misma forma que lo hacía inconscientemente con la visión constante de su nariz.

Paseó por el salón observándolo todo, analizando cada rincón y detalle que pudiera darle información de sus propietarios: cuadros variopintos (y horrorosos) por doquier, más de la mitad de las lámparas de la estancia encendidas, una _chaisse longue_elegante y amarilla con una manta violeta arrugada de cualquier manera y cojines de cuadros de colores (como los del pañuelo que colgaba de la pared de la escalera) sobre ella y, en la mesilla frente al sofá, migas de lo que supuso que sería pizza o algo parecido.

Los libros -insustanciales, en su mayor parte- de las estanterías estaban ordenados por orden alfabético, creando contraste visual por la diferencia de tamaños.

Junto a una lámpara de pie, había un maniquí bien proporcionado con un vestido en tonos rosas y pastel a medio acabar.

Y su mirada se posó en la repisa de madera de la chimenea y en la cantidad de fotografías que había sobre ella. La mayoría de una niña que parecía sacada de una revista de moda infantil; disfrazada de calabaza, sentada a la sombra de un arbusto, junto a un gnomo de jardín abrazando un gato, pintando una valla de blanco con un pañuelo en el pelo...

Paseó la vista con rapidez por la recopilación de momentos familiares en los que solo aparecían dos personas, generalmente abrazadas: la adorada Lorelai de su tío y una muchacha de cabello castaño y los mismos ojos azules que lo observaba desde los marcos baratos, como si pudiera leer su alma.

Tomó una de las imágenes, con el corazón encogido y parpadeó apretando los labios y mirándola con fijeza. Era preciosa. Parecía un ángel.

La dejó donde la había encontrado, con una sensación extraña en el pecho.

-Eh, Jess, ¿quieres pasar a la cocina?-preguntó con amabilidad Lorelai.

Él asintió, todavía conmocionado, siguiéndola sin saber qué pensar. Separando el comedor y la cocina había un dispensador de agua, frente a una máquina de coser y un mueble con servilletas sobre una caja organizadora y el teléfono. Eran raritas, vaya.

-Sookie, Jackson, os presento al sobrino de Luke. Este es Jess.

-¿Te gusta el queso?

-¿Qué?-preguntó tratando de entender si era algún tipo de broma de bienvenida o algo.

Sookie no le respondió, porque el hombre había mordido un limón y le urgía para que ella también lo probara.

-Dios mío, es el limón más grande que he cultivado en vida. Es tremendo, Sookie. Tienes que probar este limón, ¿no es increíble?

Jess aceptó entonces que estaba rodeado de locos. Lorelai lo miró casi con algo parecido a una disculpa en los ojos y él contuvo una sonrisa.

Ahora lo tenía claro: Liz lo había mandado a aquel pueblo para que perdiera la poca cordura que parecía tener por los dos. Lo que seguía sin entender era porqué Luke parecía medio normal todavía, viviendo allí.

-Es un limón increíble-le dio la razón la mujer, ajena a nada más que el trozo de limón.

Lo más extraño de todo fue cuando Jackson le ofreció un trozo de limón. Así, sin más. Ni sal, ni tequila. El limón a secas.

-Pruébalo, es un Meyer...

-Jackson cultiva fruta para asustar a la gente-señaló con la mano Lorelai ante su mirada divertida y condescendiente. Miró al fondo y añadió-. Rory, ya están aquí.

-Ya voy.

Jess se dio cuenta de que las primeras palabras que había pronunciado eran las mismas que las que le había escuchado a su madre antes de abrirles. Miró con interés a la cabellera castaña sentada de espaldas, frente al ordenador y tomó nota mental de la organización desenfadada de su habitación.

Quería ir Harvard, porque tenía un tablón de corcho enorme con merchandising de la universidad. Sobre el escritorio, a ambos lados del enorme portátil, había borradores con letras angulosas, un carpesano y dos libros que podrían dejar K.O a alguien de un golpe.

Tres tipos distintos de lápices desperdigados por la superficie de madera restante, la lamparilla y un cesto con una vaquita de peluche. Había otra vaca al otro lado de la habitación. ¿Qué tenía por las vacas?

Entonces, ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y el mundo se paralizó. Dios, otra vez la sensación de aquella foto. Era ella.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Pero aunque tenían los mismos ojos, a diferencia de su madre, no lo miró con desconfianza. Lo miraba, simplemente. Con apreciación.

-Soy Rory.

Él asintió, obligándose a no quedarse quieto como un pasmarote y a dejar de mirarla como si fuera un acosador.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Encantada.

Él no se presentó; pasó a la habitación, directamente, como si fuera la suya propia y curioseó la estantería. En la parte de arriba había música; abajo, libros. La organización era distinta de los del comedor... y la variedad, infinintamente mejor. Los reconoció todos y le reconoció a Rory, internamente, su buen gusto tanto literario como musical.

-Vaya, una colgada de los discos...-murmuró sin saber realmente qué decir para no crear una situación demasiado violenta. Chico y chica. Cama hecha.

-Oh, también leo.

Ahí estaba. Se había levantado de la silla. Y tenía una figura preciosa, por lo que pudo notar de reojo. Y Dios, estaban hablando de dos de sus tres pasiones. Solo esperaba que no le gustara el mismo tipo de películas que a él, porque sino sería una pesadilla sentimental.

De hecho, ya no sabía cómo sentirse. Olía bien. Muy bien. Parpadeó con pesadez, recorriendo con los ojos diferentes títulos.

Un libro le llamó especialmente la atención: Howl. ¿Qué narices hacía ese ángel, que debería dedicarse a contonearse por pasarelas, con el poema "obsceno" de Ginsberg?

-¿Tú lees?-le preguntó ella con interés.

-No mucho.

Y lo abrió. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver lo cuidado que estaba. Parecía casi nuevo. No tenía anotaciones. ¿Quién no escribe anotaciones en los márgenes de sus propios libros?

Al parecer, Rory Gilmore. Aunque quién sabe... quizás era porque no lo había leído.

-Si quieres, te lo dejo. Está muy bien.

Le prestaba su libro. Había leído Howl y no tenía anotaciones. Una idea le pasó por la mente.

-No, gracias-dejó el libro, con descuido sobre el mueble junto a la vela violeta (su mente voló a la manta del comedor del mismo color) en vez de volverlo a colocar en su sitio.

Así sería más fácil y rápido de volver a coger cuando ella no se diera cuenta.

-Si cambias de idea...-se ofreció, encogiéndose de hombros, todavía de pie junto a su escritorio bajo la ventana.

Quería saber si le incomodaba tanto su presencia como a él la suya, así que se acercó con actitud, sin dejar de curiosear. Era extraño.

Antes de que pudiera comprobar nada apareció Lorelai.

-Hay que alejar a Jackson de los limones-avisó, asomándose desde la puerta y alzando los ojos al cielo. Llevaba dos cuencos llenos de comida y Luke y Jackson pasaron por detrás de ella igual de cargados-. Trasladamos la fiesta al comedor.

-Ahora vamos-asintió.

Jess no lo tenía tan claro. Quería estar con Rory a solas. Quería entender, hablar con ella.

Cuando la madre desapareció de la vista, apartó las cortinas blancas, mirando afuera.

-¿Esto se abre?

-Sí, tienes que girar la manilla y empujar-explicó.

Demasiado confiada. Si sabes cómo abrir y cerrar desde dentro, puedes abrir y cerrar a placer desde fuera.

-Bien-ya tenía controlado cómo entrar y salir de la casa. La miró, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza-¿Vamos?

-¿"Vamos" a dónde?

-Fuera- obvio.

-No-contuvo la risa, sin entender.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, atento al cambio de tono. ¡Ahora que por fin había conseguido abrir la condenada ventana...!

-Porque es martes por la noche en Stars Hollows- volvió a reírse, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera tremenamente gracioso-. No hay dónde ir. Las tiendas han cerrado hace veinte minutos.

Jess desvió la mirada, sin terminar de entenderlo.

-Podemos andar un rato o sentarnos en cualquier sitio a mirarnos los pies.

Ella jadeó divertida, como si tratara de no reír para que aceptara su punto.

-Oye, Sookie ha hecho una tonelada de comida muy buena y estoy muerta de hambre-juntó las manos mientras se explicaba, un poco nerviosa y evitando mirarlo-. Y aunque te cueste creerlo, será divertido. Créerme-sonrió.

La sonrisa era adorable, pero había algo en la forma de mirar que decía todo lo contrario. Manejaba la situación, sabía que iba a ganar hiciera lo que hiciera y dijese lo que dijese.

-No te conozco.

-¿Y no puedes creerme?

Eso había sido lo más dulce que habia escuchado en su vida. Nada más que con su forma de hablar hacía que sintieras que podías confiar en ella y lo sabía, la muy lista. Así que optó por hacerse el duro y el pasota, que tan bien se le daba, para protegerse de tanta "adorabilidad".

-Puede.

-¡Genial!-sonrió ampliamente, como si se alegrara de verdad de escuchar una respuesta tan vaga y ambigua- Entonces, a comer.

Y Jess lo entendió. Lo supo entonces, viéndola dirigirse con paso confiado hacia la cocina: Rory Gilmore era para él. O él era para ella, pero iban a estar juntos. Era perfecta, no podía negárselo más, por mucho que quisiera.

Volteó a mirarlo para ver si la seguía. Al final, había terminado consiguiendo que no saliera por la ventana de su cuarto.

-¿Un refresco?- ofreció, abriendo la nevera.

Jess cogió el libro al vuelo y lo metió con una habilidad pasmos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Adoraba esos pantalones.

-Sí, yo lo cojo.

-Vale.

Demasiado confiada. ¿Quién deja a un extraño (que le acaba de robar un libro) en su cocina con una sonrisa? Rory se fue al comedor, con coca-cola en la mano, caminando con inseguridad.

Sabía que él sabía que no dejaba de observarla en todo el trayecto a la mesa. Sus ojos no la abandonaron en todo el trayecto hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

-...puede distinguir cualquier variedad de tomate solo tocándolo, con los ojos cerrados...

Sacudiendo la cabeza, abrió la nevera. Aquello no estaba pasando. Tenía que encontrarle algún defecto a esa chica.

-¿Sabíais que el pan antes se hacía con arroz...?

-¿En serio?

Rodó los ojos, abriendo la puerta de la cocina. No podía ser. Estaba rodeado de locos y todo se pega menos el dinero.

Necesitaba una cerveza. Y un cigarrillo. Y a Rory Gilmore lejos, para poder pensar.


	2. Lago

Aliathna_: ¡me pensaba que era la única que pensaba así! Sí, conforme he ido viendo temporadas me he dado cuenta de lo que pensaba realmente de cada personaje y aunque Rory parecía ser la más madura de los dos… era la más sugestionable._

_Jess llevaba dentro muchos problemas, pero allí estaba para solucionar los de Rory, de alguna forma, gritándole y haciéndole ver quién era de verdad, cuando más perdida se encontraba._

_Este siguiente capítulo va a ir más dedicado a la relación que tenía con su tío, Luke. No sé cuántos conformarán el fic, pero quiero hacerle un homenaje a las pequeñas escenas que me han parecido más simbólicas y bonitas de la serie respecto a Jess Mariano._

_Espero que te guste._

OoOoO

Antes de que sonara el estridente timbre, ya estaba saliendo de aquel lugar infernal. Libro en mano y ajeno al pueblo de locos al que había ido a parar.

-Ey, ¿qué tal en clase?

Era la voz de Luke, lo había estado esperando salir, apoyado en una columna.

Jess lo observó de arriba a abajo y se guardó el libro, sabiendo que -aunque quisiera- no se iba a concentrar en su literatura porque su tío llevaba la cara de "voy a soltar la verborrea, tanto si quieres como si no".

Genial. Sencillamente genial.

-¿Has aprendido algo?

-Sí, montones de cosas-le siguió el juego, sarcástico-. Y me han pegado estrellas doradas por toda la frente.

No dejó de caminar. Luke seguía su ritmo, hasta había coordinado sus pasos.

-Hoy he recibido una llamada. ¿Quieres saber de quién era?

-Más bien no-sinceridad ante todo.

-Era de Taylor. Ya sabes, el del supermercado.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Dice que hoy has estado allí-continuó.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó por preguntar, sabiendo a dónde llevaba la conversación. Se esperó unos segundos a que pasara la furgoneta marrón para cruzar la acera.

-Dice que has cogido dinero de un bote en el que había donaciones para reparar el puente-Jess suspiró silenciosamente, arremangándose el suéter gris-. Le he dicho que está loco, que tú no has sido, que solo lo dice para crearme problemas y le he colgado.

Trató de reprimir esa sensación que empezaba a incorporarse en su estómago, algo parecido a la conciencia, al saber que su tío lo había defendido. Y aceleró el paso, dirigiéndose hacia el lago, para acortar camino hasta la cafetería, sintiéndose basura por momentos.

-No te confundas-lo avisó, siguiéndolo a su misma altura-, me gusta colgar a Taylor y está loco, pero me ha hecho pensar si no habría algo de verdad en lo que decía.

Ahí estaba la duda. La desconfianza a la que estaba acostumbrado. Ya tardaba.

-¿Tú qué crees?-dolía, joder. Sí, lo había hecho, pero sin hacer nada también dudaban de él.

-Que si me dices que lo que él dice no es cierto, pues creeré que no es cierto-dijo sin más. ¿En serio?

-Vale-aceptó con demasiada rapidez y fingiendo entusiasmo-. No es cierto.

-Así no resulta convincente-negó con la cabeza Luke.

Y Jess terminó de encenderse. Claro que no quería resultar convincente, maldita sea. Se paró de golpe, enfrentándolo con algo oscuro en los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres exactamente de mí? -alzó las cejas, sin dejar de cuestionarlo, desafiándolo- Me traes a este sitio, me metes en una escuela en la que juran bandera en seis idiomas diferentes- y añadió alterado-, ¡dos de los cuales ni sabía que existían! -Empezó a contar ayudándose de los dedos de la mano para darle más énfasis a su indignación- Me apartas de mi casa, de mis amigos. Dime, ¡¿qué más quieres de mí?!

Luke tragó saliva, frunciendo el entrecejo con la misma desesperación. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese muchacho?

-Intento ayudarte.

-¡Pues no lo hagas! -explotó- No me hables, no me sigas, no me hagas preguntas. ¡Olvídame!

Entonces, lo vio. Su tío iba a romperse pronto. O lo dejaba por imposible o lo largaba de su casa. Mantuvo la mirada fija y dura en sus ojos y asentó su posición.

-¡¿Es lo que quieres?!-le preguntó alzando la voz, con enfado. Por fin, una reacción ue se esperaba. Mintió, con intensidad:

-¡SÍ!

-¡¿Estás realmente seguro?!

¡Volvía a cuestionarlo! "¡No!", le gritó interiormente.

-¡SÍ!-repitió en voz alta.

-¡Muy bien, de acuerdo!

-¡GRACIAS!

-¡DE NADA!

Y lo escuchó bufar. Él mismo soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo de golpe por la nariz, sintiendo la misma cólera que se dibujaba en los ojos del hermano de su madre.

Parecía que había trato. Lo daba por imposible, pero no lo iba a tirar de casa.

En un acuerdo silencioso y todavía molesto, ambos de dieron la vuelta fulminándose con los ojos y siguieron caminando, cruzando el puente.

A la quinta zancada, pisando fuerte, Jess pensó que había sido la discusión más rara de su vida y que no sentía haber ganado nada con ella.

Cuando fue a dar el sexto paso sobre la madera, notó cómo perdía el equilibrio, dando una vuelta de campana en el aire del impulso que llevaba antes de aterrizar con poca elegancia (y mucho estrépito) en el agua.

Salió a la superficie con una bocanada de aire, empapado y sin creérselo todavía. Jadeó de la sorpresa. ¡Luke lo había tirado al lago! Lo había empujado y él había caído sin esperárselo siquiera. ¿Quién se suponía que tenía diecisiete años en esa relación?

"¿No me haces caso? Muy bien. Vete a reflexionar un poco con los peces. A remojo seguro que aprendes algo". Muy maduro, vaya que sí.

Se retiró el pelo mojado de la cara con el poco orgullo que le quedaba y se tambaleó, todavía sorprendido, viéndolo alejarse desde el agua.

Calado hasta los huesos y mordiéndose los labios, no pudo evitar reírse para sí mismo, y de sí mismo. Había sido liberador. Nunca nadie lo había tirado a un lago antes. Luke no sabía ejercer de padre... pero no se le daba tan mal. Tenía un puntazo, aunque así era imposible tomarlo en serio. Seguramente lo sabía él también, pero le daba igual.

Era divertirlo desquiciarlo, aunque la discusión terminara como resultado en medio del lago de Stars Hollow. Qué asco.

Al menos, había sido el primero que le reñía y conseguía hacerle sentir algo. Y sabía que se merecía más un guantazo que un chapuzón. Liz no trataba de hablar con él; lo miraba, negaba con la cabeza y lo dejaba estar, volviendo a lo que estuviera haciendo antes.

Luke lo había tirado al lago, sin preguntarle si sabía nadar. Debería estar más enfadado que antes... pero se sentía nuevo. Y por su reputación iba a seguir ofendido con su tío aunque apreciara internamente y agradeciera su preocupación. Porque acababa de destrozarle el libro que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Y los libros son sagrados, joder.


	3. Dodger

-Hola

-Hola, ¿qué tal?

-¿Qué haces en la calle?

-Comprando una cosa-se fijó en la bolsa de plástico. Parecía una carpeta-. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno...-se removió incómodo, pensando si contarle o no la nueva dictadura familiar- lo mismo-terminó diciendo.

-Ajá-asintió sin creérselo, pero dejándolo pasar-. No estuvo mal el numerito de escapismo de la otra noche-bromeó.

Sonreía. Él sonrió también pero evitando mirarla; se sentía un poco avergonzado (aunque jamás lo confesaría). No por todo lo que le dijo a su madre, ni la pelea de ella con su tía -allá ellos-, pero sí por haberse ido de allí sin decirle nada.

-Los vecinos y las fiestas con tarteras no son lo mío-era lo más cercano a una disculpa que le iba a escuchar jamás.

-Demasiado para tu cuerpo-se burló, dejándolo correr de nuevo. Pero no le preguntó por el tema de las tartas y él también decidió obviarlo.

-Sí, eso es-empezaba a gustarle su sentido del humor. Paseó una moneda por los nudilllos de su mano, haciéndola rular con habilidad entre los dedos. Había capturado su atención, por fin.

-¿Y ahora qué haces?

-¿Esto?- se la enseñó para hacerla desaparecer milésimas de segundo más tarde- No es nada-se encogió de hombros-. Otro numerito de magia.

-¿Un consejo?-se ofreció Rory. Jess parpadeó con interés.

-Sí -era un "sí, claro" implícito, como si fuera natural y se detuvo en seco dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Por qué no dudaba en aceptar consejos de ella y se pasaba los del resto por el forro de la chaqueta?

-Si piensas volver a hablarme, no me saques eso de una oreja-le avisó, mirándolo con ojo crítico.

Jess apretó los labios para no dejar traslucir una sonrisa. Por eso mismo: porque Rory Gilmore no era como los demás.

-Y la nariz, ¿también está prohibida?

-Cualquier sitio donde no sea natural encontrar una moneda-asintió, medio en broma medio en serio. Jess aceptó, ladeando un poco la cabeza, guardándose la moneda para sí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-le pregunto intentando disimular el interés.

-Terminar los deberes.

-Vale. Entonces, te haré un último truco- y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón Howl, tendiéndoselo.

-¿Lo has comprado? Te dije que te dejaba el mío...-recordó.

-Es el tuyo-siguió sosteniéndolo para que lo tomara.

-¿Me robaste el libro?

Había tintes de decepción e indignación a partes iguales en su voz. No se lo esperaba. No se esperaba eso de él. Los libros eran sagrados también para ella.

-No, ¿por qué?- técnicamente, ella se lo prestó. Aunque él lo tomara prestado sin decirle nada.

Robar no implicaba posterior devolución, y allí estaba él con el libro en la mano para ella. Aquello no era hurto.

-Vale, eso no es un truco-seguía molesta-. Eso es un delito.

-Quería ponerte alguna notas en los márgenes-terminó de explicarse, agitando el puñetero libro en el aire para que lo cogiera de una buena vez y le golpeara con él. Se sentía tremendamente culpable por querer dejarle ver lo que pensaba de la obra. No soportaba que lo mirara así, lo hacía sentirse la peor mierda del Universo.

-¿Qué?-compuso una mueca perdida, quitándoselo de las manos y abriendo una página al azar. Leyó con rapidez y alzó la mirada, completamente descolocada-Tú ya has leído este libro-afirmó con seguridad, aún sorprendida. Jess asintió.

-Unas cuarenta veces.

-Dijiste que no leías mucho.

Ahí volvía el aguijón, pero ya no sonaba desconfiada. Jess sintió que se le iba un peso del pecho; respirar era más fácil cuando no parecía molesta.

Se encogió de hombros, con las manos todavía dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y con cara de "¿qué le vamos a hacer? _C'est la vie_".

-Bueno... ¿cuánto es mucho?- la miró con apreciación y se dio la vuelta- Adiós Rory.

-Adiós, Dodger.

Se detuvo en seco en cuanto la escuchó. Ella lo había imitado y seguía leyendo sus notas con avidez, de espaldas, caminando. Él frunció el ceño, volteando a verla.

-¿Dodger?

Ella sonrió, poniéndolo a prueba. Lo estaba tentando, por Dios Santo. Era un reto. Una descarga de emoción lo recorrió entero, dirigiendo esa sensación hacia el bajo vientre con un cosquilleo enfermizo.

-Averígualo-alzó una ceja, dándose la vuelta, con la mirada todavía en los márgenes de su libro.

Jess se mordió el labio inferior, viéndola caminar un par de pasos. No tuvo que pensárselo mucho.

-Oliver Twist.

Se dio la vuelta solo para asentirle con una sonrisa de despedida. Él desvió la mirada, sonriendo también, y sintiéndose mejor. Sintiéndose tremendamente cálido por dentro.

Rory Gilmore tenía esa habilidad de calar a las personas. Ingeniosa y dulce.

Rory era diferente.


	4. Nieve

Era un hecho: Chuck Presby era un capullo. Uno integral. Ese pueblo estaba lleno de locos y de capullos.

-¡Tú sigue así y verás cómo acabas...! ¡Vamos!

Lo sujetó por las solapas del abrigo de cuadros y de la fuerza dieron una vuelta.

-¡Eh! Tíos, ¡tíos, dejadlo ya!

Dean llegó corriendo a hacer la gran acción del día. Podía reconocer su voz. Seguro que luego se las daba de héroe con Rory.

Jess lo vio todo rojo de pensar en ellos juntos. Chuck Presby resbaló, arrastrándolo consigo, y él aprovechó para darle el derechazo de su vida, derribándolo al suelo.

-¡Basta! -Notó como lo sujetaban con fuerza por detrás, tratando de separarlos y fue superior a él. Volteó con un sentimiento más oscuro y propinó un puñetazo al aire-¡Eh, quieto, quieto!-gritó, apartándose como buenamente pudo.

Pero a pesar de que la chaqueta de Dean era negra, Jess lo veía todo del color de la sangre. Y arremetió de nuevo, tratando de placarlo con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro. Se sentía toro. Solo quería dejarlo tirado en la nieve.

-Eh, suéltame, tío. ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!- lo separó, empujándolo y preparó ambas manos, señalándolo en un aviso- Jess, déjalo, tío. ¿Tienes algún problema?

Dean era su problema. Dean lo llamaba "tío" como si fueran amigos. Dean estaba con Rory. Pensó en ella. ¿Qué pensaría de él cuando supiera que le había destrozado la cara a su novio?

Tragó en grueso y respiró por la boca, tratando de calmarse. No quería saberlo. No quería que Rory se enfadara con él. Negó con la cabeza.

-Ninguno.

Entonces, Dean se acercó chulesco.

-Me has visto, Jess-lo acusó con el ceño fruncido y sin fiarse todavía-. ¿Por qué intentas pegarme?-preguntó enfadado.

Él trató de no reírse en su cara, encogiéndose de hombros con los brazos en cruz y alzando las cejas.

-Estaba en racha-jadeó, restándole importancia.

Hablaba poco con la gente que no le gustaba... pero cuando lo hacía, soltaba perlas como esas. Y si Rory no estuviera saliendo con ese pino estúpido con melena, le hubiera reído la gracia a su elocuencia, estaba seguro.

-¡Intentaba ayudarte!

El bueno de Dean. Intentaba ayudarle pero seguía mirándolo _así._

-Gracias por la oferta-asintió, dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo- pero no lo necesito.

Y se dio la vuelta, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Sonrió arrastrando los pies por la nieve. A Presby le sangraba el labio y lo tenían que sujetar dos amigotes suyos; nada más que por eso aguantó estoicamente el dolor de nudillos sin agitar la mano.

Pasó por entre los muñecos de nieve del concurso, en fila. Y uno le recordó vagamente a Björk.

Era el único muñeco de nieve del puto pueblo con algo de personalidad.

Oh, sí. Merecía la pena.


	5. Maratón de baile

Odiaba ese pueblo. Sus tradiciones estúpidas y su movimiento, pero lo que más detestaba era que a ella le gustara asistir a ese tipo de cosas. O que a su madre le gustara, lo que la arrastraba igualmente. Un maratón de baile. Para recaudar fondos para el toldo de un puente. Por Dios Santo.

Ver para creer, Señores. Eso en Nueva York no pasaba.

Pero era la única forma que tenía de verla y, de paso, sembrar un poco de discordia en la ya existente tensión que había entre la parejita para que terminara por explotar.

Así que allí estaba, atravesando la atestada pista de baile con Shane siguiéndole, hasta llegar a los banquillos. Tenía primera plana. Lorelai y Rory se veían a punto de desfallecer.

Detestó un poco más a la madre; Rory se veía tan frágil, necesitaba café. Y allí estaba la Gilmore mayor, haciéndola bailar solo Dios sabía por y para qué.

Taylor, por su parte, parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo cuando los hizo ponerse a correr. Y entonces vio la famosa mirada de la que Rory le había hablado cuando fue hizo pellas para ir a verlo a Nueva York, el día de la graduación de su madre. Contuvo una sonrisa; Dean seguía sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

Cuando dejó de sonar la música y anunciaron la pausa de diez minutos, todos los bailarines/corredores se desplomaron en el suelo.

Rory, con el 67 en la espalda y el peinado tan bonito con el que había aparecido medio deshecho, trataba de darle una patada a su madre sin mucho éxito aparentemente. Se obligó a no sonreír con dulzura. Parecía estar "estirando la pata", como en las películas tan cutres que se tragaba Liz todos los sábados por la tarde.

Apenas escuchó lo que dijeron entre ellas una vez se volvieron a incorporar, pero se levantó del asiento murmurándole un "voy a por comida" a su _novia_ y se fue dejándola allí.

Era una Gilmore; no tardaría en ir a comer algo o a inyectarse cafeína en vena. Y mientras tanto, haría tiempo.

Vio a su amiga Lane, la chica oriental, y se acercó tratando de descubrir algo sin ser muy grosero:

-¿Qué pasa, no bailas?

-No.

-¿Por qué? ¿No mola?

-Lárgate Jess. Nadie ha pedido un aspirante a Tony Manero.

Tuvo queddd concederle mentalmente un minipunto por esa referencia a Fiebre del sábado noche.

-Ey-alzó las manos inocentemente-, solo vengo a por comida.

-Que te aproveche. Adiós -le pasó el sandwich de lo que quiera que fuera aquello con una sonrisa tirante.

Sabía que le caía bien. Lane tenía sentido del humor, pero se encontraba en una situación delicada; Rory era su mejor amiga y, bueno, ahora mismo él no estaba precisamente en buenos términos con Rory. Por extensión, Lane estaba siendo más educada de lo que podría esperarse. Solidaridad femenina, vamos.

-¿Por qué Rory no está bailando con Dean?-tentó a la suerte.

-Estás en todo, ¿eh?-siguió rellenando bocadillos, tratando de sonar sarcástica.

Él siguió a lo suyo, forzando la conversación.

-¿Hay problemas en el paraíso?

-Baila con su madre-negó con la cabeza-. Entre ellos no hay ningún problema y no dejas que la gente coja sus sándwiches.

Jess sonrió, divertido:

-Lo sé. Y por eso van a erigirme una estatua en el parque la semana que viene.

Lane ladeó la cabeza, creando una cortina de pelo negro y lacio para que no la viera sonreír. Había tenido su gracia, aunque seguramente a su madre no le haría ninguna. Y hablando de la reina de Roma...

La señora Kim llegó intempestiva, como siempre, hasta situarse frente a su hija, mirando al chico como si fuera una mamá leona. Sacudió la cabeza en su dirección, _exigiéndole:_

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Jess-contestó insolente mirándola fijamente. Y sintió un tirón en la boca del estómago cuando vio que la menuda señora japonesa no se amedrentaba, sino que alzaba las cejas con expresión severa, _esperando_ que dijera algo más_-,_ señora-terminó por añadir, de forma más educada, desviando la mirada hasta posarla de nuevo en Lane.

Su madre se dio por satisfecha y la señaló con el índice:

-¡Continúa sirviendo!

Él alzó ambas cejas, casi compadeciéndola y se retiró de allí, viéndola ajetreada pero con una sonrisa.

Se preguntó a sí mismo qué se sentiría al tener una madre pendiente de él. Una madre que no le permitiera hacer ciertas cosas, ni que lo diera por imposible. ¿Cómo sería su vida con una señora Kim en ella?

Tal vez... tal vez no estaría en Stars Hollow. Conocería a su tío desde niño y se verían todas las vacaciones. Iría a misa y sería vegetariano. Incluso puede, muy remotamente, que tuviera una mascota de la que tendría que hacerse cargo él mismo.

Un perro. Siempre había querido tener un perro, pero Liz nunca le dejó.

Las cosas serían muy diferentes. Pero quería a su madre, con sus defectos y sus virtudes y Dean acababa de aparecer por allí.

Aquello prometía. Oh, sí.


End file.
